


Just Once Per Incarnation

by cadkitten



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Mechanophilia, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Scratching, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something about him that just absolutely drove Jack crazy. Every time he’d been privy to the time lord’s presence, he’d found himself awash in a desperate desire to own him: utterly and completely. He still wasn’t entirely certain what it was that attracted him so heavily to the other, but he was certain of one thing in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once Per Incarnation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gratiela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gratiela).



> Request: Finally released sexual tension. No anal, maybe just frot and/or handjobs.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Via Dolorosa" by abingdon boys school

There was always something about him that just absolutely drove Jack crazy. Every time he’d been privy to the time lord’s presence, he’d found himself awash in a desperate desire to own him: utterly and completely. He still wasn’t entirely certain what it was that attracted him so heavily to the other, but he was certain of one thing in particular. He didn’t just want to have sex with him. No... he wanted to take his time, wanted to discover and explore the other, though perhaps in a more perverse way than the Doctor would have ever imagined. Jack dreamed of tying him up, of linking him with the Tardis, and then fucking him senseless. Yes... he wanted to involve the entity of the Tardis as well. Over the years he’d come to know that the Doctor was many things... and alone was not one of them. Always and forever with the Tardis and perhaps plus one or two companions depending on the year. Perhaps a love interest or two throughout time. But the one piece that never differed, that never changed... that was the Tardis. Even as the Doctor’s personality shifted over the years, the constant pulled him in the proper directions and Jack found that he adored that part of the Doctor just as much as the rest of him.

The moment finally arrived in which Jack found his time to strike. The Doctor had just dropped off the Pond’s and he found himself staring at the Doctor’s little indicator dot on his system, flashing as he moved around downtown, doing god only knew what. And yes... he’d put a tracker on the Doctor for when he arrived in his time, for just this reason. No one asked why the program was always running. Even Ianto just smirked as he walked past, shaking his head a little to indicate his amusement whenever Jack was caught staring at it. They all knew how he was... the things he did in the name of sex sometimes were a bit outlandish to others, but perfectly normal to him.

Jack transferred the data to his wristwatch and then made his way to the Tardis, assuming it was still near the Pond’s residence, where the Doctor had landed. When he found the big blue box, he gave it an affectionate pat. “How you doin’ gal?” He slid his hand over the side panel. “You know me, right?” He could have sworn he heard the soft hum of her reply to him and he grinned. “How about you let ol’ Jack inside? We’ll just wait on the Doctor, yes?”

A few moments elapsed and then he heard the soft click of her lock and he grinned, reaching for the handle and pulling it open, stepping inside. He closed the door behind himself and made his way up to her console, fingertips lightly dancing across her surfaces. “He’s changed you up again, I see.” This time the purr from the Tardis was louder and he chuckled. “See... I have some business with you Doctor.” He leaned in, peering across the glossy panels and bright lights. “And with you, my dearest Tardis.” He wet his lips and then whispered out, “I want you... I want the both of you and I will not be denied.”

The lights in the room grew brighter for a moment and then relaxed into a dimmer shade than before. He chuckled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He caressed a knob and then tugged his bag off his shoulder, kneeling over it. “Then even if he denies me, we’ll find a way... just the two of us. I promise you that.” He removed a pair of padded cuffs and then a beanbag that by all rights shouldn’t have fit in the confines of his bag. Fluffing it up, he knelt down and weaved the ropes through the Tardis’ bits, tying her up just a little as well. He leaned in and lightly kissed one of her panels, smirking when he got an interesting noise in response. “Behave until your Doctor gets back, girl.” Carefully, he pulled out three tiny adhesive patches with little heart’s drawn on the top and some words across the bottom that even the Tardis couldn’t translate. He pushed one up under her console, placed the other on his wrist, and then sat in the chair, leaning back and waiting, the third patch between his fingers... waiting.

Nearly two hours passed before the Tardis opened and the Doctor entered, laden with several bags. Jack pushed himself up and stood, his arms behind his back, a gleam in his eyes as he watched the Doctor wrestle with the door and his burden. Finally the bags were dumped off to the side, the door latched, and the Doctor turned around, instantly alarmed, his green eyes widening in surprise, the wisps of his brown hair falling down into his eyes. “Jack?”

“It’s been a while, Doctor,” Jack returned quietly, a soft smile on his lips. “She let me in... don’t worry, she’s still just as break-proof as ever. Ol’ girl just wanted to talk.” He moved toward the Doctor and then smiled, reaching out and placing the patch on his wrist, his free hand moving into the other’s long locks and tugging lightly as his lips crashed into the Doctor’s. He kissed him thoroughly, completely, and when he pulled back, he smirked. “Can you blame her?”

The Doctor looked down at his arm, his eyes full of confusion as he swept over Jack’s arm, finding the same patch there. “What is this?”

“The Tardis has one, too... it’s to connect us.” He slid his hand over the Doctor’s cheek. “You see... I’ve wanted you for years and you’ve avoided me at every turn. But I won’t let you get away from me this time, Doctor. You have nowhere urgent to be... or you wouldn’t have been shopping. And frankly, you need a little reprieve.”

“I... you...” his cheeks lightly heated up, something about him growing more and more flustered by the second, “River.”

“Your timeline is diverse, Doctor. She’ll understand this.” With that, Jack seized the other man’s lapel, pulling him to the beanbag and pushing him down on it. He knelt and quickly pushed his jacket off, grasping the ropes from earlier and tying the Doctor to the Tardis. “Keep him with us, darling,” he whispered to the Tardis, reaching up to caress her gently.

The Tardis hummed lightly and Jack chuckled. The Doctor, for his part, looked up around him. “Oh, so you’re in on this, too? What are we playing at?”

“A threesome, Doctor.” Jack slipped off his shirt and then undid his belt, reaching for his pants and slowly unfastening them, watching the Doctor struggle around in his bonds a little bit. “In all your years, you’ve never had one?”

“I don’t... I’m not... you’re a pervert, Jack Harkness!” And yet, the words weren’t tinged with anger or even exasperation. Rather, the Doctor calmed down, simply sitting where he’d been put. “How are we supposed to have... sex... with her?”

“Ohhh...” Jack knelt down and leaned in to caress the patch on her console and then, in turn, his own and the Doctor’s. “Like this.” Immediately they were flooded by the sense of a third presence, a third desire. “It’s been a very, _very_ long time for her, Doctor. We might have to be careful because she’s going to want this even more than I do.” He leaned in and kissed him once again, the Doctor not moving away even an inch as Jack’s lips caressed his own. When he finally started responding, Jack reached out and began to unfasten the buttons on the other’s shirt, slowly revealing the smooth expanse of chest he knew would be below. Nimble fingers dealt with the bowtie and he pushed the shirt down the Doctor’s sleeves, leaving the scrap of the bowtie around his neck, hanging loose... a rather pleasing adornment to the Doctor’s pale skin if he did say so himself.

Pulling back from the kiss, he slid his fingers over the Doctor’s exposed skin. He took one of the Doctor’s hands and shifted it back enough in the confines of his bonds so that he was touching the Tardis’ console. “Caress her, Doctor... you use her all the time... now please her.” He chuckled softly at the look he received in return, half indignant, half confused. “She doesn’t ask for much. Just give her the slightest of caresses... slide your fingers over her, grasp her in the throes of your own passion. I promise it’s how she wants it.”

With that, his hand reached down to cup the other’s steadily growing erection. “Just like you want it. You’re already getting hard for me, Doctor.” Jack’s tongue flicked lightly over his lips and then he leaned in, sucking one pert nipple into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it. When he popped off of it, he murmured, “Tell me... what do you like the best when you’re having sex? Your lover’s hand? Their mouth? Or perhaps... their cock?” He reached down to his own pants and fully opened them, revealing his own achingly hard length to the Doctor’s gaze.

The Doctor watched him as he revealed himself to him, his eyes roaming over the very masculine flesh presented to him. His cheeks darkened just the slightest bit more and he turned his head to the side, lightly clearing his throat. 

“Is it possible? In all your years... you’ve never had a man?” Jack’s fingers lightly caressed, running over his skin and then scraping down, leaving red welts behind. “Mmm...” he breathed out, reaching to touch the Tardis, his fingers sliding over her controls, exciting her to the point that it surged through the both of them. “Take us through the universe, baby....” With that, he shifted himself over the Doctor, his cock lightly brushing over the Doctor’s lips as he reached for her controls, getting her in gear to start out on the impromptu trip to who knew where. “And it’s on you,” he whispered out as he pushed her knob forward, the familiar sensation of time and space travel pulling them away from the Earth. Even as the sensation was settling inside him, he could feel the Doctor’s tongue lightly flicking at the head of his cock and he groaned, pushing forward just enough to slip the head of his prick into the other’s mouth. “Yes, Doctor... please... taste me.”

One of Jack’s hands slid down into the other’s messy hair, holding on tight as the Doctor explored, his tongue and his mouth tentative at first and then nearly desperate within a few minutes. It was like he wanted more than he was allowed to have, more than Jack could possibly give, and he realized somewhat belatedly that it was because both the Tardis and the Doctor were trying to explore him at the same time, his fingers still on the Tardis’ controls and the Doctor’s fingers still touching her as he sucked his length. 

When it all became far too overwhelming, Jack pulled himself back, his cock slipping free of that hot, delicious mouth and his fingers leaving the Tardis for the time being. He knelt back in front of the Doctor and reached to open his pants, slowly revealing the other’s cock. He was hard to the point it looked almost painful, the tip ruddy with his desire, and his balls drawn up tight already, as though the act of sucking Jack off had brought him nearly to his own brink. “You’re enjoying this, Doctor,” he purred out almost breathlessly.

Standing, he pushed his pants off completely and then reached down, yanking the Doctor’s down to mid-thigh and leaving them there. He settled in his lap and slowly adjusted them and the beanbag until he got himself right where he needed to be. Grasping the edge of the Tardis’ console, he pressed his cock along the rigid length of the Doctor’s own and he began to move, thrusting slowly against him, watching their lengths slide along one another. The sensations were incredible and the desire that surged through him was unlike any other he’d ever experienced. Between the three of them, they were creating something beautiful and even as Jack stared down into the Doctor’s face, he knew this once would never be enough. He’d want him again and again. He’d want to experience him in every incarnation and do it differently every single time.

The Doctor stared back up at him, his eyes full of emotion, his face bright with desire and just the barest hint of his embarrassment left. Jack shuddered as his hips jerked faster, unable to hold back any longer. He was filled with the desire of three and his usual lust was generally more than enough to drive him mad. Flexing himself harder against the Doctor, he pressed their cocks tight between them as he let himself go and completely began to fuck himself against the Doctor’s lean form. The Tardis purred around them, the excited hum telling them she was just as close as they were.

And it was her to lose it first, the lights flickering and then the Tardis coming to a dead stop wherever she had taken them. A surge of pure power slid through them, light pouring from the Doctor’s fingertips for a second. Jack’s heart flip-flopped in his chest, worried it had triggered the Doctor’s regeneration instead of his orgasm. But then the Doctor was straining against his bonds and letting out the most amazing sounds that Jack had ever heard in his entire vast amount of time alive. Warmth spread between them and the Doctor’s cock jumped against his own as he poured out his offering.

Excitement gripped Jack and he let go of the console, curling himself completely around the Doctor, his lips crashing into the time lord’s own as he sprinted for the finish line himself. When it came, it was like pure glorious ecstasy. His entire body burned with it and even as his cum combined with the Doctor’s own, he found himself more pleasured than he had been in any endeavor he’d had for years. “D-Doctor,” he whimpered out against his neck before he gave one last thrust and then settled, his body trembling with what they’d just been through.

When he could move again, he reached to deactivate their patches and then released the Doctor from his bonds. Sitting back on his lap, he smirked down at him. “Promise me... you’ll let me have my way with you at least once per incarnation, Doctor... promise me that much.”

“For as long as you’re around, I promise.” The Doctor reached up and cupped his cheek, a smirk on his face and a light in his eyes. “Now do it again, Jack.”

“Your wish... is my command.”

**The End**


End file.
